Our Pasts and Memories
by bunnyboo143
Summary: Now that the king has been overthrown, the guilds are finally looking forward to a bright happy future despite all of their hardships in the past. Natsu's male guild Dragon Claw is the strongest guild, and second is Lucy's female guild Princess Mirage. When the king comes back for revenge, will the two team up? Summary sucks :c please read!
1. Preview

**Prologue.**

Year x784. The kingdom of Fiore is in ruins from the successful coup d'état*. The overthrown king has gone into hiding, and the people of the country have rejoiced. King Jude Heartfilia was a selfish king, who only cared about his wellbeing and how well off he was in terms of wealth. Rumors were that he even abused his one and only daughter.

Over the years of his ruling, wizard guilds had formed around the country- in secret, of course. Guilds consisted of wizards and witches, but more commonly in slang known as mages. All mages harnessed some form of magic, such as dragon slayer magic or magic with elemental relation. Each guild had their own guild hall and signature emblem. Some guilds were more powerful than others, but all had the same intention of overthrowing the king.

The king being thrown over had happened sweet and quick. None of the guards were strong enough to hold off the powers of the guilds combined, and were also weak due to malnutrition from the king not paying them enough jewels for food. Every guild had an important part in the plan for the king's demise, some with distracting the guards and the more powerful ones attacked the castle- stealing jewels to spread throughout the people, searching for innocent prisoners, and many more heroic tasks.

Now with the king out of power, the people are receiving better care and reuniting with separated loved ones. The sun is shining, and it's time for a brand new era in the country of Fiore. Even so, a certain wizard is pondering about something odd- when he and his guild had invaded the castle as being the strongest guild in all of Fiore, they had never found a trace of the princess.

Rumors said that she had hair that is bright and lovely blonde, even challenging gold itself in all its glory. Her eyes were of the deepest brown like sweet chocolate, and had a sparkle that nothing could dull. She was beautiful and had the perfect body, yet was modest and kind. She harnessed some of the most powerful types of magic one could only dream of witnessing in a fight but had only trained in secret due to her father's ban against all magic.

All of these made the mage wonder, where did the princess go? Nobody had ever seen her leave the castle before, and he vaguely remembered coming across and pink room covered in a thick layer of dust and the faint scent of strawberries. The room looked like it hadn't been touched for a year, but most would believe that it had belonged to a girl- or most likely the princess.

He gave up trying to figure out where the princess was, it wasn't his problem and all that thinking started to confuse his brain.

"Oi Natsu, did all that fire melt what was left of your brain? Hurry up, the guilds are getting together to celebrate the victory and we're going to be late!" A raven haired teen yelled to the spaced out boy, shaking him out of his thoughts. His onyx eyes narrowed in a challenging way at his rival before he sighed and waved him off.

"Shut up ice princess I was just thinking! Now let's go before they eat all the food!" The pinkette yelled while drooling over the thought of a buffet with hundreds of different types of food.

~at the banquet~

Almost all the guilds had gathered in a large plaza in Crocus where the kingdom had not been far from. The most powerful guilds that had attacked were all over in one part of the area, and the two boys headed over to their guild.

"Natsu, Gray, what took you guys so long?" A gruff voice asked, and they looked over. Leaning against a wall was Laxus, a muscular guy who used lightning dragon slayer magic.

"Aye Natsu! The food's getting cold!" A blue exceed had flew into the Natsu's view, and was holding a large pile of fish. Natsu laughed at his partner's struggle to hold all the fish, then grabbed a few and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Hahahahaha no worries Happy, food is food!" Natsu laughed while spewing food out everywhere from his mouth and some of it landing on a few innocent bystanders.

"Natsu, stop laughing with your mouth full, it's not attractive." A metal head named Gajeel growled while picking out a piece of fish from his long black hair. Natsu just swallowed his large intake of fish and grinned at his guild mates. There were only 8 of them in the whole guild and they are all men, but they still managed to be the strongest attacking guild of them all.

There was Natsu Dragneel who used fire dragon slayer magic and was the master, and his exceed partner Happy. Then there was Natsu's frenemy Gray Fullbuster, an Ice make mage. Gajeel Redfox is a metal dragon slayer with his own exceed named Lily, who could grow in size for quite some time and wielded a sword. Laxus Dreyar was the oldest and used lightning dragon slayer magic, and Elfman Strauss used takeover magic. Last but not least was Jellal Fernandes, who could use lots of magic but mostly used heavenly body magic.

The eight of them together formed the guild Dragon Claw, having the most dragon slayers in their guild. Their emblem was that of a dragon.

In another part of the attacking guilds' area, a group of ironically eight girls sat. They had all changed into some decent formal wear being the ladies they are and due to the irony of their guild name- Princess Mirage. These eight girls made up the second most powerful guild- Lucy Heart, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Wendy Marvell, an exceed named Carla, Mirajane or Mira Strauss, and Erza Scarlet.

Lucy was the master of their guild, and gave off a very powerful magic aura around her. Nobody knew all of her powers- she stuck to using them in front of only the people she trusted. Juvia was a water mage, and Levy used Solid Script magic. Cana used card magic, Mira had takeover powers, and Wendy was a sky dragon slayer. Carla was Wendy's exceed. Erza is famous for her usage of Requip magic where she can harness multiple types of weapons and armors.

For the second strongest guild being all female, they are very well known throughout Fiore. Princess Mirage's emblem was a princess's crown. Lucy was seated between Levy and Juvia, and had noticed the lively all male guild seated next to them. She noticed that they were the famous Dragon Claw, and also a certain pink headed idiot getting food everywhere. _How improper._ She thought, looking away as for having little to no interest in them.

"Ano, Lu-chan…" Levy whispered next to her, "You have something in your hair. Let me get it out for you!" Lucy sat there silently as Levy pulled a piece of half-chewed fish out of Lucy's bright blonde hair, her dull brown eyes revealing no emotions.

This was how Lucy was around strangers and big crowds- emotionless and quiet. If anyone she didn't know got near her, she would shy away and go to her guild mates. She was considered a goddess for her beauty and perfect body, yet only the other seven members of Princess Mirage knew who she really was. Only around them could Lucy truly be herself and open up, for she had come to trust them.

She glanced over at the pink haired man causing a ruckus next to them, and concluded that he was the reason for chewed fish in her hair. She sighed, it's not like she could stop him from doing it anyways.

"Lucy-san. Are you okay?" Wendy asked politely. Wendy and Lucy were like sisters, as for Wendy being the youngest Lucy felt like she needed to be protected. Lucy gave Wendy a small smile and nodded her head. Soon, everything will be back to normal, except better now that there was no more king ruling over them. Even so, Lucy had no idea how big of an adventure she was soon to be destined on.

***-Coup d'état: the sudden and illegal seizure of a government usually run by a strong military power or political group (definition off of wiki, I don't own it)**

**Hey guys, Bunny here! Sorry I haven't updated my other two stories in like…. Forever '-_- oopsyyyy! Anyways, I saw the 18****th**** opening of Fairy Tail 2014 (ITS AMAZINGGG) and decided to start a new story! I based the guilds off of who was in the beginning and all and I have a lot of ideas that I've written down while writing the first chapter **** so I hope you like this story line, this is only the prologue of the basis of what's happened! I hope you enjoy it and please review to express your thoughts! All criticism welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**Bye Bye~ Bunny**


	2. Chapter 1

**Our Pasts and Memories Chapter 1**

** Good afternoon minna! I just got out of school like half an hour ago and really wanted to start writing the first chapter so here I am! I've been taking my time on starting the story to think up some ideas for the characters personalities and pasts and all and thankfully I'm pretty sure I have most of it under control now. Anyways, thanks for the follows and favorites! I know that the prologue wasn't much but for a few people to show that they are interested from a short clip of it really made me confident that I could make this a great story. So, here's the first chapter of my new Fairy Tail fanfic- Our Pasts and Memories!**

** Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

(Lucy's POV, ***happened before prologue*** so you don't get confused)

I woke up exhausted, there goes another night of restless sleep. Dragging myself out of my large king sized bed, I walk up to my bathroom vanity. My golden locks were tangled and caught in a huge knot and there were dark circles under my dead brown eyes. I wasn't always like this, you know. Out of my 15 years of life, not all of them were miserable. There was a time when my world shined brightly, each color and flare of light deserving its own stage to give it full justice. It was like this when I was that only with the mind and body of a mere child.

I was most likely around 10 years old at the time, and back then life couldn't get better. I had a loving family, and being the only child granted that I had their full love and attention to bask in. I was spoiled with everything a little girl would ever dream of wanting, and was treated like what I was. Or should I say am- a princess. As the one daughter of the lovely king and queen of Fiore, I could say I wanted one thing and get it in a matter of minutes. Even so, all I ever truly wanted was the warmth of a loving family and that wish had always been granted from when I was born.

However, I could never have known that the love and trust I had believed in so deeply could break and leave as easily as it had come to be. When I turned 11 on a lovely day in summer, everything was joyful. We held a small gathering with just our close family and all of our employees. I had never smiled so much in one day, and that was the last time I would ever fully smile for a while.

Later that night my mother, Layla Heartfilia, had been found dead. We never ended up finding out the truth, only that she died from an unknown illness. My life spiraled downwards from that point on. My father, Jude, and also the king of Fiore, had become a major alcoholic and turned to money for happiness. What once was a peaceful and united country started to become hateful towards my father for him raising taxes- only to keep all the money for himself.

The worst part of it all was when I had went downstairs for dinner after my homeschooling only to find him drunk and very, very angry. That was the first time my father had ever hit me. He screamed threats, saying that I brought up bad memories since I looked almost identical to my mother. Fortunately he never touched me, and as long as I stayed away from him the beatings happened less often.

Shaking away the dreadful memories, I grabbed a brush and started the painful process of combing my hair until it was tangle-free. I turned on the warm water in the bath tub until it was slightly scalding but nothing that would burn or hurt. Sitting down, I begin to wash off all of the dirtiness from my skin, leaving a scent of vanilla and peppermint in its trail. I then sunk down into the warm water, the water flowing through my hair the deeper I got.

Today was different than usual, father had planned for rich suitors to come from around surrounding countries to come and bid for my hand in marriage. One would believe at first glance that this was in my benefit, that my father was trying to find someone who would treat me well. But only I know his real motives- if I marry the highest bidder then our kingdoms will join and conjoin all of our goods- including raw jewels.

Finishing up my bath, I reluctantly step out and dry myself off. One of my closest celestial spirts and personal maid, Virgo, had laid out a simple yet beautiful dress that brought out my "natural beauty" as some would call it. It was a light pink ballroom gown, with a few roses and ribbons in brown and a deeper pink on the bodice. After slipping into the dress, I blow dried my long hair and put it up in a bun, leaving a few side pieces down. Looking in the mirror, I straightened my back to look as neat as possible and walked out of my room into the throne room where my father was eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Father." I quietly spoke as I sat down across from him, bowing down my eyes as a sign of respect. Ha, as if. He grunted back in response, taking a long sip of his coffee and counting the jewels on his necklace over again to be reminded how well off he was. I sat there and steadily ate my breakfast, and deliberately got out of the situation as fast as I could making up an excuse about having to do some research for my studies.

The one good thing about him was that he never actually checked on me to see what I was like, or what I was up to. Ever since mom had died, he had banned all magic due to her love for it. When my mother died, so died all the magic and happiness in the world. Or, so he thought. I had inherited magic from my mother's side, including her Celestial summoning magic. Virgo was actually one of my spirits, but father was too greedy to notice that she wasn't actually a maid.

My great-grandmother was very powerful from the stories I have heard, and she went by the name of Mavis Heartfilia. She taught her daughter and my mother multiple, strong types of magic that I have also inherited. Sadly, mom died when I was young and was only able to teach me summoning. She passed my down her keys- all 12 zodiac keys which are gold, and 6 very useful silver keys. So far I can bring out 2 or 3 zodiac spirits at a time, but only for a short period of time due to no formal training. As to not drain me of my magic, Virgo uses her own magic to open her gate to the human world.

Sitting down on my bed, I suddenly come up with the greatest idea I've ever thought of- to get out of this life, why don't I just… run away? I had never thought of it until now, but as long as I can leave a note saying I'm studying abroad and there is no way to reach me, he will be too uncaring to even search for me! For the first time in a very long time, I gave myself a small smile. I wish I had thought of this before, now all I had to do was pack some things and leave before the suitors get here!

"Virgo, please come in here, it's urgent!" I call outside my door, knowing well that she is waiting out there for a signal that I would need anything.

"Yes Hime, is it punishment time?" Her eyes flashed with the excitement at the thought of me punishing her.

I sighed once, "No Virgo, no punishment! I have a plan to get everyone out of here…"

Virgo had helped me pack several outfits, some keep sakes of mine from when my mother was still alive, lots of jewels to pay for food and shelter, my keys, and anything else I might possibly need. She sent all my bags into storage in the spirit world so I wouldn't have to carry them and look suspicious.

Since nobody in Fiore has ever seen my face since I was little, I could easily walk around the streets and not be recognized. Virgo had brought me some regular clothes to blend in the towns and not a fancy princess gown. She had brought me a white, collared, no sleeve shirt with a blue cross on it and the same color blue skirt. I put my keys on a light brown belt and slipped into some comfortable dark brown boots that reached below my knees. I sighed in content at how comfortable this outfit was compared to all the stuffy dresses father has always made me wear.

I glanced at the clock to see it was noon, the suitors would be here in an hour! Nodding at Virgo, she disappeared into the spirit world for a second and then with a burst of light showed up again with a note signed by my "teacher" saying that I would be leaving the castle for an experiment and won't come back for a while. Leaving the note on my now empty dresser, Virgo dug a hole in my balcony as transported us outside of the castle walls and into the downtown market below.

It was in this moment that I realized in how bad of a state all of the towns were from my father's taxes. People and children were out on the streets, some just walking in the alleyways and a few begging for money and food. I was enraged, how come anybody hasn't done anything to fix this?! People can't live like this, it's inhuman! Virgo must have read my thoughts by the look on my face, so she quietly took my hand as we speed through the market. We went down a path that took us into a forest, and Virgo stopped right at the edge.

"Hime, if I may, I believe that we could start your magic training in this forest and make shelter somewhere so we only have to use money for food and other necessities. Are you alright with this?"

My eyes shone with happiness, "Of course! I have been waiting for this moment ever since mom died, and I'm sure you and the other spirits can help me along the way! Come on what are you waiting for, let's go in!" I said with excitement as I dragged her into the deep forest.

Luckily enough, we stumbled upon an abandon house that was fairly large, almost like a mansion. It looked well in shape as the walls were still holding up, and surprisingly the furniture inside was old but not covered. Then all of a sudden, we heard the door behind us open and close.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A woman's voice called out, and I slowly turned around.

**OOOOOO cliff hanger! Haha sorry but I need to work on my actual homework now and writing/editing chapters take longer than one would expect '-_- anyways I hope you liked the first real chapter, and just to let you know ***************YOU WILL FIND OUT ALL OF THEIR PASTS EVENTUALLY AND EVERYTHING WILL MAKE SENSE TRUST ME***************** so um yeah haha please leave a review, everyone's opinion is welcome! Also please follow and favorite I would really appreciate it! *kisses* I love all of you readers! ~Bunny**


	3. Chapter 2

**Our Pasts and Memories Chapter 2**

** Alright I know I know it's been forever since I updated, pleaseeeeee don't kill me **** Please review, and f&amp;f 3**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy POV:**

I turned around, terrified of who was there. What if I got turned into the guards for trespassing, and was returned to my father?! I could not let that happen. Virgo disappeared in an instant, waiting for the correct moment to come out and help me.

"Hello? Can you hear me dear?" Asked the voice again as I started to look at its source. Standing there was a beautiful woman unlike any other woman I had seen, not that I had really seen a lot anyways. She had silky light pink hair tied into a long ponytail, and calm, soothing grey eyes. She was wearing a traditional kimono in a deep magenta color with a butterfly pattern.

"I… uh… no I'm alright. I apologize though, I didn't know anyone was living here. I'll leave right away!" I sputtered out clumsily. She smiled gently, and hardly noticeable, light wrinkles showing how she had aged very gracefully.

"Ara, ara. No need to apologize, dear. You look tired, would you like to get cleaned up and then join me for dinner? Oh my, I haven't had company in years." She cradled her head in her hands for a quick moment before clearing her throat, a light blush dusting her face. "Ahh anyways, I'll lead you to the bathroom." Taking my hand, she pulled me into another room and started up a grand staircase.

"Ano… excuse... excuse me!" I accidentally yelled it out, stopping midway up the stairs. She turned around with a confused face, letting go of my hand.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but I do not wish to intrude upon your home. Also, how can you trust me so easily? You do not even know my name, do you not?" I gave her a suspicious look as to why she was being so friendly with a complete stranger.

Even so, all she did was give me another smile and turned fully towards me.

"Are you sure dear? I'm pretty sure your name is Lucy, is it not? I've known you since you were a child, you probably do not remember me. That is all your father's fault, that we were separated after Layla died." Shocked, all I did was stand there with my mouth wide open.

"How... how do you know who I am?! Let alone, who my parents are?" My father banned anyone from speaking of mom since her death, and ever since then it's been like she'd never existed in the first place. Hearing someone say her name after so long… assured me that she and my memories of her were real and not just a fantasy.

"Now dear, we can discuss everything after you get clean. It's safe here, no need to worry about anyone finding you. I've put up and invisible barrier so nobody can find this place! Now let's go get you into the bathroom." She took my hand once again, and I was too confused to protest as she led me upstairs.

We eventually reached the bathroom, with expensive looking tile floors and walls, snow white towels and marble countertops. It was just as nice as her bathroom at the castle, but less flashy.

"Here dear, shampoo and conditioner are in the bottom cabinets, soap is in the top. Feel free to use whatever you like, and I set a clean pair of clothes just outside the door on the left, the guest room. Take as long as you want, and if you need anything I'll be downstairs cooking dinner." Sending me one last kind smile, she shut the door leaving me alone in the room.

As I heard her dainty footsteps going down the staircase, I let out a sigh. Everything happened so quickly, I can't process it all at once. Glancing at the bath tub, a nostalgic feeling came to me. Back at the castle, the bath was the only place I could escape and think. No perverted princes hitting on me, no father telling me what a disgrace I am and bidding me off, and definitely no reminder of how sad my life had come out to be- no Lucy, stop. Now is not the time for self-pity. Look where you've gotten yourself, you're out of that hell of a palace now. Deciding that I do indeed need a bath for I do not smell pleasant from hours of hiking in the woods, I start running the bath water. Steam fills the bathroom and fogs up the mirror, signaling that the water is hot enough now.

I looked through the drawer of shampoos, and found a 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner that smelled like strawberries and cream. And let me tell you, oh did it smell like heaven! I choose a simple vanilla soap and step into the bath after getting undressed.

After such a weird event had gone on, a bath was just what soothed me. The hot water released built up tension and helped me calm down. I was curious, though, on how this woman knew me. I searched my memories trying to remember a gentle, pink haired lady- but to no avail. Yet, I cannot deny how strangely calm I felt as I turned around and that it was her standing there, even though she is a stranger to me. I quickly washed and conditioned my hair and cleansed the dirt off of my body, and stepped onto the ground while the water began to drain. I wrapped a towel around me and walked to the door on the left, opening it. Walking into the guest room, I realized how comfy and humble looking her house really was.

The walls were painted a soft turquoise and the bed frame was a cream color, with elegant ornate designs on the head frame. There were light blue sheets and pillows, and the comforter was the same light blue but with cream colored Fleur de Lises and elegant patterns all over it. There were paintings of cherry blossom trees on two of the walls, and a large but empty closet on the other. Next to the bed were two nightstands with the same pattern and color as the bed frame, one on each side of the bed. The woman had left the set of new clothes on the bed.

Walking over, I unfolded the clothes to see what she had laid out for me. Surprisingly, there was two outfits. One was a pair of pajamas that were green with gold stars scattered over them, and the other was a white kimono with gold and blue cherry blossom flowers on it. With closer inspection, I noticed that there were tiny stars on the kimono as well. Looking out the window into the night sky, I decided to put on the pajamas. Obviously she had put out both for Lucy to make her own personal decision, right?

All of a sudden, someone lightly knocked on the door making me jump. "Lucy? Are you done? I've finished making dinner!" the woman called out, also reminding me that even though she knows me, I do not even know what her name is.

"Yes ma'am, thank you very much for your hospitality. I will be down in a second!" I called back, hurriedly putting on the pajamas and drying my hair off as fast as I could.

Leaving the room, I carefully and quietly walked down the stairs. I had no idea where the kitchen was, but I could smell a delicious aroma coming from far away so I trusted my common sense and followed it. Walking into was I assumed to be the dining room, I saw the woman setting down plates filled with delicious looking food of all sorts. Chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, two different salads, lots of vegetables, cupcakes and pies! Was all of this just for us? It was impossible that only the two of them could eat all of that in one night!

She must have seen my shocked face, for she chuckled and brought my attention to her. "I'm sorry dear, I just got so excited about having someone over for the first time in years that I went a little overboard with my cooking, ehehe!" She sweat-dropped, then continued. "Don't feel forced to eat all this, we can eat it as left overs another time deary." And with that, she ushered me to sit on the opposite end of the table from her.

Grabbing a plate and cutting up the chicken for us, she started to speak once more.

"So onto the real talk. Let's start out with this, do you have any questions for me to answer? Oh, besides knowing your parents and you already. I will tell you that story in a bit my dear." I was hesitant for a few seconds, what should I ask first? There were so many things that were confusing me about her, so I decided to start with the most simplest of tasks.

"May I ask of you to introduce yourself, please? You may know me already, but I cannot recall ever meeting you." I said politely, hoping to not offend her. She smiled and nodded, and set down her plate onto the table.

"A very smart choice indeed, and I apologize for not doing this earlier!" Formally, she bowed down once before continuing. "My name is Amaterasu*, and I am eight thousand, two hundred, and 17 years old!" She said this as if it was perfectly normal to be eight thousand two hundred years older than a normal age.

My draw dropped, how can she still be alive?!

"You look like you are in your early twenties, at the oldest! There's no way you can be anywhere near eight thousand!" I said, still in shock. "How is that even possible?!" Amaterasu just giggled at me like she was five.

"Now dear, I understand this is hard to process, but yes I am that old. Thanks for the compliment, but I actually stopped aging when I was only 18!"

Still gaping at her age, she takes me jaw and pushes up to close my mouth. "You shouldn't leave your mouth open dear, you'll catch flies! Now, anymore questions before I start the story of how I know your family?"

I nodded slowly, there was one last thing I wanted to know. "What… what are you? Or, what happened to you? No normal human could live that long and not age at all!" After I asked my last question, she hesitated a bit, before smiling once more.

"Ara, ara. I should have known you would be curious. My condition, if you please, is... very complicated at the least. My name was not given to me as Amaterasu, I was once Chiharu. I was 18 years old back then, and a mortal like you. My family was a long line of guardians, but guardians are all extinct nowadays. Anyways, each guardian family was in charge of protecting a god or goddesses. Deities like gods and goddesses were immortal, yes, unless a guardian of their defensive line killed them with the Japanese legendary sword Honjo Masamune**. My family, the Koizumi clan, were the guardians of Amaterasu, the sun goddess who ruled the heavens." She took a breath.

"I was the eldest born, years before my younger siblings were born. Therefore I underwent training with Amaterasu and my father to eventually become the head guardian of the family. Shortly after my younger siblings were born, twin boys, my mother had developed postpartum depression. It ran in the family, so nobody was surprised. It was fine at first, until one day something went terribly, terribly wrong." Amaterasu paused while sighing, her red lips turning into a frown before continuing.

"Without noticing, my mother had started to go insane and had spiraled out of control- silently. We all thought everything was getting better, but we couldn't have been more wrong. Early one morning, I had gone out for training by myself. My father was getting older and was unable to train me to higher levels. While I was training, my mother went berserk. She… she killed the twins. Drowned them when she told my father she was going to give them a bath. To this day, I'm still not sure where she had got it from, but she had the Honjo Masamune in her room. She stabbed my father before going after the goddess Amaterasu herself. I had returned from training to find my father on the floor, dying, while trying to tell me something. What he said next will always stick with me." Taking a deep breath, she continued with a somewhat forced tone.

""Your mother did this," He said, "She is going to kill our beloved goddess next. Chiharu, whenever a mortal kills an immortal, they gain their powers and become the next god or goddess they had killed. Your mother will use those powers for evil the way she is now. Please... please stop her... my beloved Chiharu, please give the twins and I a proper rest… I will always love you... Chiharu."" Now her back was to me, and I could see her wiping away some tears. I wanted to comfort her, but I had no idea what to say. She had gone through a hard life, and to have lived with this alone for thousands of years.

She turned around with a determined face, but glossy eyes. She cleared her throat once more before continuing. "My father was now dead, it was only my mother and I left. I didn't know if our goddess had been killed yet, but I was already half way to her private chambers. I heard screaming from the candle burning room and ran towards it, opening the door just when my mother stabbed Amaterasu with the sword. She let go and let out a crazed laugh, and I knew right then and there that something or someone had taken over my mother and given her the sword. I'm still tracking him to this day, but with no avail. Anyways, Amaterasu was dying and my mother was to become the new goddess. Remembering what my father had told me, I knew I still had to stop my mom. The only way was to kill her like she killed Amaterasu. Amaterasu had finally died completely, her body dissolving into stardust and drifting away. The sword fell to the floor, but my mother was too busy transforming into the new goddess to notice I had picked it up. By the time she was done, I was there and ready for it to be over. She saw I was there, right before I stabbed her right in the heart with the blade. Instead of screaming in pain like the original goddess Amaterasu, my mother just continued to laugh like a maniac. Before her remains could turn into dust, I had grabbed one of the burning candles and set her on fire. I did this to rid the evil out of her remains, so she could go to heaven with the rest of my family." She stopped, and looked up into my eyes.

"Do you understand who I am now?" She asked solemnly. I nodded my head, I did understand. She was the current goddess Amaterasu ever since she had killed her mother, and has been the goddess since then. She has lived with this secret for over eight thousand years, and it was breaking my heart to think about the sadness and loneliness she had gone through all alone, with nobody to talk to.

"Amaterasu-san-"

"Please, call me Chiharu dear. Your mother used to call me that as well." She interrupted quietly.

I smiled slightly before continuing. "Ah, uh yes. Chiharu-san, I have a question. If all the guardians are gone, how have you survived for so long?" I asked out of curiosity, for how can a goddess live so long in the mortal world with no protection but herself to fend off evil?

"You know Lucy, curiosity killed the cat!" She chuckled at me, waving her hand as if brushing away my inquiry.

"Ah yes Chiharu-san, but satisfaction brought it back!" I countered, wearing a large grin of my own. I stared at her, trying to break her down. However, she remained calm and collected.

"Ara, ara. You're just like Layla, you know? That's a story for another time dear, it's already so late. I promised we would talk about my connections to your parents, did I not?" She grinned cheekily. Remembering that topic, I nodded eagerly. I need to remember why she feels so familiar to me!

Before she started, she took a large gulp of water to quench her aching throat from the long story she had just told earlier. "I knew your great-grandmother, Mavis Heartfilia. Oh, she was just such a lovely person! She was a wonderful mage, and just so caring. Anyways, she found me in the woods one day, and we instantly hit it off. We became the best of friends and could tell each other anything. I trained her with some of her magic, and she helped me train my own. I was there when she had your grandmother, and I was like an aunt to her. And when she had Layla, I was also there."

"Layla grew up to be the perfect lady. When your grandmother died, Layla and I became like mother and daughter. I helped her train and learn her celestial spirit magic, and she became one of the strongest I've ever seen. When you were born, I was playing the role of both your loving godmother-and still am, but I was also sort of like your nanny. But when Layla died, Jude kicked me out and erased your memories of me. It was because I was so close to you and Layla that he did that, but I've always been watching over you and making sure that son of a bitch didn't hurt you too bad. Gladly, you got out. I would have never guessed though that you would have found your way here to me! I believe in fate, how about you?" Chiharu grinned at me.

"Wow. I… I never would have guessed that we were connected like that. It explains why I have been feeling so calm in your presence, even though until now you were technically a stranger to me. And yes, I do believe in fate." I returned her smile.

Chiharu gave me another bright smile, then yawned. "My, look how late it is! We can decide on what you plan to do and where you plan to go in the morning deary. You'll be sleeping in the guest room where you were earlier. If there are any problems, just call out to me and I'll come. Goodnight dear, sleep well!" And with that, she vanished to somewhere else in the house. I gave a faint wave to nothing but space, and headed back up to the bathroom.

I combed through my hair and brushed my teeth, taking my time to observe the bathroom again. I then turned all of the lights off in the bathroom and bedroom, and laid down in the comfy bed. Whilst drifting off to sleep, I wished that I could live with Chiharu here forever.

**OMG BUNNY IS ALIVE GUYS!? Hahahaha yeah… I'm back XD I've just had terrible writers block after that last chapter, like 'well it's got to be someone important not just a random girl' and crap like that so after a few months of thinking I come back with this! TADAAA! While writing this, I was also getting in daily exercise by doing just dance on the Wii, and after every song or two I would get a random burst of creativity and write in between, it was hilarious aha.**

**RANDOM STARRED THINGS:**

**Amaterasu*: Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens. (Wiki definition)**

**Honjo Masamune**: A legendary and very real Japanese sword (with alleged mythical abilities), created by Japan's greatest swordsmith, Goro Nyudo Masamune. The Masamune sword is by far the most referenced Japanese sword in popular fiction, ranging through books, movies and computer games. (Wiki definition)**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I already have plans on what to do next, so stay tuned in for the next chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

** ~Bunny**


End file.
